Justicar Falere
by Hope Eien no
Summary: Set in a post-reapers universe Falere is a young Ardat-Yakshi who has bound herself to the code to follow in her mothers footsteps and to rid the world of injustice. Suitable for those aged 18 and over. ON HIATUS!.
1. Prologue

_**Hey, so this is a fic about Falere (Samara's Daughter) And her adventures after she becomes a Justicar. This is just a prologue, to give a taste of what is ahead. I have already got around 10 chapters planned and ready to be written, so expect regular updates and i'll try not to dissapoint. As ever I hope you enjoy it and if you do please leave a review as they mean alot to me, thanks ^_^**_

* * *

It has taken me years of training, improving my biotics and honing my weapon skills but I have finally become a Justicar, just like mother. Perhaps my hardest task was convincing the Asari governments and the order of the justicar to allow me to leave the monastery and begin my journey, but once they had seen my abilities and that I was ready to lay down everything, including my life, I was allowed to swear the oaths of subsumation. Rila's sacrifice saved my life, and now I have sacrificed everything I own so that my life will be worth something and that Rila's death will not be in vain. Rila died in an unjust galaxy, I wish to make the galaxy a much nicer life before I depart from it, and so I shall not remain in asari space, instead I shall travel the galaxy as my mother does and rid it of injustice.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Hey again, so this is the first proper chapter of this fic, there will be many more to come, hope you enjoy, if you do please leave a review, they always mean a lot to me, thanks ^_^**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I have secured passage to the Citadel on an asari trade ship, they were more than happy to welcome me aboard; they say the presence of a Justicar on a ship lowers the chance of pirate raids. Justicars have an odd reputation amongst asari, it seems they do not know whether to fear us or respect us, ultimately I think they choose to do both.

I wonder how the council and c-sec will react to having an Ardat-Yakshi Justicar wondering around the Citadel, I am presuming not well, maybe I should call ahead and make some sort of arrangement.

I open up my omni-tool and establish a secure link with a council representative using high level clearance from the asari government

'Hello, I am Falere, I am a member of the ancient asari order of the Justicar, I am currently en route to the Citadel, I would like to know if I need to make any prior arrangements with you or with any other council representatives before docking.'

A few seconds pass before I hear the voice of an asari responding via my omni-tool.

'Ah yes, Falere, we have your file on record, it is rather…. interesting. It says here you are both a Justicar and an Ardat-Yakshi, this is an odd and rather deadly combination, as a result we will arrange for you to be escorted by 2 C-sec officers'

I don't even get time to respond before the council representatives terminate the call.

The ship docks at the Citadel and I am greeted by 2 C-sec officers, typical humans, they care more about staring at my cleavage than being on guard in case I go crazy and kill half of Zakera ward.

I make a quick trip to the gun store on Zakera Ward and purchase an M5-Phalanx heavy pistol; I figure anything more will just slow me down thus restricting my biotics.

I take an elevator down to a factory area of the wards and tell my guards to ready their guns; they seem confused and scared of what I may do. The elevator door opens to show 3 eclipse mercs (an asari vanguard and 2 human soldiers) I casually walk up to the 3 of them, signalling with my right hand for my escorts to remain where they are as I continue to walk towards the asari. The asari then begins to walk towards me, performing a similar hand gesture to deter her guards from following her.

'Are you Captain Lienna?' I ask the asari.

'Yeah, what is it to you?' she responds.

I smile before lifting her into the air and tossing her body into the nearest wall, killing her. The 2 human guards start firing at me but they are ineffective, most of their fire either misses me or deflects off my barriers, as I run back and take the nearest available cover. My escorts open fire on the mercs, dropping both their shields and providing ample cover fire for me to pop out of cover and send a pull field over the cover in front of the 2 mercs thus picking them up into the air, I pull out my new phalanx and fire 2 bullets at the mercs, killing them both. One of my escorts points their gun at me.

'What the hell Justicar? You could've got us both killed!'

'We just took down an eclipse drug smuggling operation on the Citadel, I thought you would be happy? Besides C-Sec should train their men well enough for them to be able to kill a couple of eclipse grunts, don't you think?'

The escort holsters his gun and nods. We leave the factory via the elevator we used to get in, whilst in the elevator I order a clean-up team to dispose of the bodies in the factory. Almost immediately I get a message from Captain Bailey at C-Sec headquarters, asking for me to meet him at his earliest convenience.

'Take me to Captain Bailey' I say, tilting my head towards my escorts who are standing behind me in the elevator.

'Aye-aye maam.' One of the escorts salutes me. I'm not really one for military bravado.

We arrive at Captain Bailey's office at C-Sec headquarters and I tell my escorts to wait for me outside. I enter the room and Bailey stands up from behind his desk and walks towards me extending his hand.

'Hello Justicar' He says as I shake his hand.

'Hello Captain Bailey, is there anything I can do for you?'

He signals for me to sit down and I do so, he then re-takes his seat on the other side of his desk.

'Actually yes there is, 2 things in fact. Firstly, the council have informed me of your recent activity down in the Wards. I am not as happy as you would think Justicar'

'What is the problem captain?'

'It is different here to asari space; you cannot go around killing people without anyone kicking up a fuss. In the future I would like you to involve C-Sec in all of your investigations on the Citadel, that way I can ensure everything is conducted in the proper manner'

'Actually Captain, C-Sec was involved in my investigation, I had 2 C-sec escorts with me the entire time'

Captain Bailey sighs at hearing my last response.

'Actually, that is the other thing I wanted to talk to you about, I know the Council organised it but I am having the escorts removed from your possession, escorts are meant for political dignitaries, not to help wandering Justicars in battle!'

I am slightly aggravated by Captain Bailey's manner but try to ignore it.

'As you wish Captain, I don't have time to babysit your pups anyway. I will inform you of any future investigations I may have on the Citadel, until then Captain' I stand up and leave before Bailey gets the chance to respond.

I leave Captain Bailey's office getting the distinct impression that he is not very fond of someone doing his job for him, I shrug this off and head to Purgatory to try and uncover some of the local gossip.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hey, thanks for the reviews, I have tried to take them into account whilst writing this chapter, so please keep reviewing, thanks for reading and hope you enjoy ^_^_**

* * *

I have been sitting in Purgatory for a while now and still no leads to another investigation, however I have just seen a suspicious looking turian and batarian walk in, I am going to move to the booth next to them, so I can hear their conversation.

'_Only a few drinks, the captain wants us back on the ship within the hour'_

'_Yeah, yeah so what's the plan exactly?'_

'_No plan, we raid the human colony, kill everyone in sight and take anything valuable, we have already scouted out the colony, they are completely vulnerable, they'll never expect anything like this'_

I have already heard enough, they are going to kill an entire colony of innocent humans, normally I would attack but these 2 are clearly just grunts, I need to get to their ship, to their leader, I need to stop the entire operation. I have an idea.

I slip round into their booth and take a seat on the other side of the table.

'Hello boys, I couldn't help over hear your conversation and I want in'

'And who are you?' The turian was the first to speak.

'Who I am is not important; I'm a mercenary and a damn good biotic'

The turian looks at me still unconvinced.

'My father was a turian, killed in the relay 314 incident, which is why I despise all humans and am willing to do this mission gratis' I add.

The turian now looks interested at the prospect of having additional help for no extra price.

'Oh, well in that case I'll radio the captain and check it is OK with him'

The turian moves away from the table and is now talking into his omni-tool a few feet away, I can feel the batarians eyes on my breasts, but I'm too busy trying to listen in to the turian's conversation to say anything.

'Yes, she's an asari…. Yeah she's pretty hot….. Yes completely gratis…. Okay then sir, I'll see you aboard shortly'

The turian walked back towards me with a grin on his face.

'Okay asari, the captain is happy for you to tag along, he said he couldn't say no to free help, we're docked at Docking Bay B45, but we've got another 10 minutes until we have to leave, perhaps you could stay with us, so we can… get to know you a little better'

'No time, I have things to take care of'

I simply stand up and walk out of Purgatory to get changed into my armour.

Eventually I go to the Docks and am escorted onto the ship to meet the captain.

'Ah, so you're the asari who hates humans?' A turian says as he walks towards me and extends his hand. He is impressive, his armour is very high standard, and he isn't too bad on the eye either.

I shake his extended hand, leaving my hand in his, just a little too long.

'Hello, Captain I presume? I'm glad to see a real man in charge' I say with a promiscuous smile.

He grins, seeming to enjoy the compliment.

'It shouldn't take us too long to get to the colony, have you been briefed on the mission?'

'No, not really'

'Maybe I could give you a private briefing in my quarters?' He says with a suggestive smile.

'That sounds perfect captain, lead the way'

On the way to his quarters I exchange pleasantries with the turian, throwing in more than a few flirtatious comments. It is strange, I never really been in this sort of a situation before, I kind of… like it.

'Ah, here we are' He says as he opens the door into his quarters, they are rather large, to my right there is a desk and a door, presumably leaving to an en-suite bathroom, to my left there is a large fish tank and in the centre of the room there is a rather large king-sized bed.

'So shall we get down to business' He says as he puts his hands on my hips and pulls me closer to him.

'I've always preferred pleasure to business captain' I say with a smile before leaning in and kissing him, carefully. His mouth is extremely dry. After a few seconds he breaks the kiss.

'Perhaps you should slip out of your armour' He suggests.

'Of course, I am going to go to the bathroom to freshen up, i'll be out shortly' I say with a wink.

I make my way to the bathroom door before turning around.

'Oh and Captain when I come out, I expect you to be lying on the bed, lose the armour' I say before going into the bathroom.

I stare at myself in the mirror above the sink in his bathroom; I have almost achieved what I came here to do, but there is a small part of me that wants to carry on like this, to remove my armour and give the captain exactly what he desires. I remember that I have sworn myself to a life of celibacy as part of my agreement with the Asari government to allow me to leave asari space, besides I know that if I broke my vow that I would become addicted and become like Mirala and that would be the last thing that Rila would want. With that thought I ignore my carnal desires, pull out my Phalanx and load a clip into it.

I exit the bathroom and am greeted by the sight of the captain lying on the bed with very little clothes on.

'Good, you've taken your armour off that will make it a lot easier'

He notices I still have my armour on and sits up in the bed.

'And why are you still wearing yours, may I ask?'

I simply smile at him, before igniting my biotics around my body and extended my arm to lift him up and off the bed.

'What the Hell are you doing?!' He screams at me, I hear the terror in his voice.

'You will not harm those colonists captain, and neither will anyone on this ship. I am Falere, member of the ancient asari order of Justicars, I am sorry for the deception but it was needed in order to gain passage onto your ship and to entice you to take that rather bulky armour of yours'

'You bitch! You tricked me! Put me…' He is interrupted by the sounds of 3 gun shots from my Phalanx, all of which hit him squarely in the head, killing him. I drop him back onto the bed.

'Down?'

I spent the next hour walking through the ship, killing everybody on it, they were idiotic, their attacks were disorganised and their shields needed upgrades, upgrades they won't be getting.

I get to helm of the ship, having killed everybody on it, I set the automated systems to set course for the Citadel. In the knowledge that the human colony is now safe I spend the remainder of the trip tossing the dead crew members out of the airlock.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Hey, I apologise that this chapter is a bit short and a bit boring, but I need it to be able to set-up the next chapter, which i'll hopefully upload soon, enjoy ^_^_**

* * *

I have docked the mercenary ship at the Citadel using clearance from the asari government, now I have the problem of what to do with it. Justicars relinquish all their possessions except for amour and weaponry; I have no need of a ship. I suppose I will have to go and talk to that irritating volus second-hand ship dealer on Zakera ward.

I have taken a cab to Zakera ward and I approach the volus merchant.

'Hello asari…. How may I… help you… today' the volus has said only one sentence and already he is trying my patience

'I have a ship I want rid of, it's docking bay D45, I'll forward you the schematics'

'Ahh… yes… following inspections… I will be willing….to purchase… it from you'

'Yeah, yeah, whatever, goddess just make it quick'

After an hour of waiting for the volus to carry out his ridiculous 'inspections' and another hour filling out unnecessary paper work for him, I have finally sold the ship for a large amount of credits, I shall keep hold of them just in case I ever find myself in need of them.

The Citadel is incredibly irritating, too much white collar crime, there are other places which are much more in need of justice than here, I may leave soon.

2 hours later I find myself in the citadel docks, looking for transport off-world when I hear a commotion; it's a group of humans talking about an asari commando at Docking Bay D54.

'She's crazy, she slaughtered an entire ship of innocent people' The human female tells the male.

'We need to go to C-Sec, come on' The human male replies before the 2 run-off to c-sec headquarters.

C-Sec will only get in my way; if this commando has killed in cold-blood then I should be the one to deal with her.

I take a cab to Docking Bay D54, where I see a solitary asari, standing near a ship.

'I have heard rumours of you killing an entire ship of innocent people, by the code I am compelled to kill you' I give her warning as I approach her.

'Wait, no, please Justicar, they were not innocent, they were slave traders, looking to sell me on! Look at this datapd!'

The asari hands me the datapad, I scan through it quickly confirming her story is correct.

'It seems I have misjudged you, I shall be on my way, I am sorry for the inconvenience' I say, as I turn to walk away.

'Wait! Justicar, I need your help! The person they were going to sell me to is still out there, on Omega, I want to go after him but C-Sec have impounded the ship and will be here shortly'

I turn back around, intrigued by what the asari commando has told me.

'If C-Sec arrests you then the trail will go cold and justice will not be served. I will do you a deal; I will help you off the Citadel in exchange for you letting me aid you in your investigation.'

'Of course Justicar, now let's get out of here before C-Sec show up'

'As you wish, follow me'

I begin running towards a nearby ship, docked at Docking Bay D53 which is scheduled to leave for Omega in the next 5 minutes. Luckily for me it is an asari trading ship.

'Hey!' I wave over the captain, who is preparing the ship to leave

'What do you want' the captain responds as she walks over to me.

'I am Falere, a justicar and this is my companion….' I stumble as I realise I do not know the commando's name.

'Shala' The commando introduces herself.

'What has this got to do with me?' The ship captain retorts.

'We need passage to Omega and we figured having a Justicar and a commando on board may deter any pirates from your vessel, interested?'

'Hmm… I suppose it's mutually beneficial, you have a deal Justicar, get on board we leave in 2 minutes'

'Thank you' Shala says through her smile, before we both board the ship to Omega.

The ship departs the Citadel, in time for us to see C-Sec arriving at Docking Bay D54 out the starboard window.

Shala smiles at me as we fly away.


End file.
